


He knows what he needs

by taoroo



Series: The Island of Desires [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crying, Fisting, Fucking Machines, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Safeword Use, Some more surprises, Spanking, Tentacles, Voyeurism, dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoroo/pseuds/taoroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part of Sanji's revenge finds the pair acting out their more unusual fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zoro was lost.

Of course that wasn't true in the slightest. Zoro was never lost, not really, it was everywhere else that didn't know where it was supposed to be. In fact, he was certain, just around the corner of this long corridor he was in he'd find the room he was looking for, proving that he had been on the correct path all along.

Turning the corner Zoro was surprised to discover a dead end, the only feature on the wall a large, pendulous clock.

An image of Sanji flashed in Zoro's memory. The shitty cook in his half-moon glasses and authoritative frown, tapping that long, shitty wooden ruler against his folded arms. Zoro could still feel the lines upon his thighs as the coarse fabric of his trousers rubbed against his skin.

"You will be here no later than eight a.m.," the bastard curly brow had instructed. "Lateness will be dealt with severely."

Shit. Well if this clock was right then Zoro only had twenty minutes to find their room, the one they'd taken to calling the playroom thanks to the... accommodating robots that spawned there.

Zoro's guts gave another twinge but he pushed the feeling down as far as he could. He'd withstood the fullness for this long after all, another half hour was easy.

The sweat on his brow and his desperately quick strides begged to differ, the plug that filled his ass only a little too small, meaning he had to clench to keep the liquid inside. And _that_ caused the ridges on the inside of the toy to press quite firmly in areas Zoro needed not to think about right now. Not if he wanted to make it to the playroom without an accident.

He cursed his lover for putting him in this position, ignoring the fact that it had been his fault. If he'd been more cooperative yesterday during their session then perhaps the damn curly brow wouldn't have insisted upon this "training period" and might have finished up with his payback there and then.

Zoro blinked, glaring at yet another dead end and the clock that ticked there at a quarter to eight. He spun on his heel and strode away, grinding his teeth together as the cramping in his guts intensified.

The corridor was wider here, more like a long hall with stone flooring that echoed his footsteps. Columns stretched up into darkness and between each was a window. When Zoro passed close enough to these windows the lamps on the columns ignited, illuminating the room beyond. Zoro could see shadowy figures in some of them, hearing music and catching the scent of good food and wine, but he hurried on, knowing that investigation at this point was a bad idea. The lights extinguished once more as he left their circle.

Finally he caught sight through a window of a familiar scene. As he looked through into the dimly lit playroom beyond, Zoro was relieved to note that his lover was not yet inside. He still had time.

He stepped back, considering his options. The window was perhaps a foot square, wide enough to fit his head but possibly not his shoulders. There was no sign of a door and without his swords (which that shitty curly-brow had confiscated yesterday the bastard!) he couldn't cut his way through. He sighed; at least blondie wasn't around to take the piss out of him for this.

With a quick look about to make sure no one was watching, Zoro poked his head through the window, gauging the fit. Then he put his arms through, as if he were diving, head next, but came up short at the shoulders which were several inches wider than the gap.

In the middle of the room, beside the chalk board, hung a digital clock. Zoro glared at the display: 07:57. Fuck.

Zoro pulled back and reconsidered. Going feet first would only bring him to the same difficulties, his shoulders being his widest part. He wasn't the ero-cook so he couldn't kick the wall out the way. Luffy would have just stretched through, and Franky would have built a door or some shit probably. Without his swords, Zoro was pretty fucking useless.

Not liking that idea at all, Zoro thrust his left arm through the window and his head after, trying to angle himself diagonally so that the shoulders would fit. With a bit of twisting the right shoulder squeezed in. Grinning triumphantly, despite the embarrassing shapes he had contorted into, Zoro pushed himself further into the space.

And stopped.

Blinking back his confusion, Zoro tried again, but came upon the same problem. A few inches in his shoulders had jammed tight against the sides of the window, which turned out to be as deep as the length of his torso. Damn it. Just a little more and he'd be through. He put his left hand flat against the wall of the playroom and tried to push himself forwards.

Nothing.

Zoro huffed in frustration and gave up on that method. He put a foot on the wall and started to reverse.

And wouldn't budge.

In growing panic, Zoro put all the weight he could muster at his current angle into the foot on the wall and pushed as hard as he could. When this got him nowhere, he tried both feet, and his right hand but only succeeded in wrenching his hip.

After several long moments of struggling Zoro realised that it was useless. He was fucking trapped and no amount of squirming would get him out. In fact, he was probably more stuck than he had been before now, and sore too, thanks to his shoulders rubbing against the hard, unyeilding metal of the alcove.

There was nothing for it; he would have to wait until the ero-cook arrived and have him help him out. Sanji probably wouldn't even laugh. He'd just be smug.

Zoro glowered at the thought and struggled again. He quickly stopped however when he felt the warm sensation of liquid oozing from his ass and running slowly down his crack. Zoro shuddered; he'd forgotten the plug in his panic, but the shock of the leak had brought a new and mortifying level to the situation. He was stuck, in the open, with a plug up his ass.

Sanji better hurry the fuck up.

He glared at the digital clock: 07:59. The room was empty. Zoro heaved as deep a sigh as the window space would allow and closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing and trying to block out his situation as well as he could manage.

Finally the clock ticked over to 08:00. Then 08:01.

Zoro was furious. That damn bastard shitty cook had some fucking nerve demanding that Zoro be on time when he couldn't even manage it himself! Zoro thumped the wall with his left fist, wishing he could break it. If it had been stone perhaps he could have managed it, but the metal that this island was made out of was surprisingly resilient.

Before he could think any further on the matter, Zoro froze in place, his highly-trained senses detecting a silent presence behind him on the opposite side of the wall. He felt eyes on him and tried to dispel from his mind’s eye the image that he most likely currently displayed: an ass sticking out of the wall, legs dangling inches above the ground, lit up by the lamps like a goddamn welcoming beacon. Zoro seriously doubted he's get out of this situation with his dignity intact. The best to hope for was that they didn't recognise him, else he'd never live it down. Pirate hunter Zoro would be no more, Zoro-the-Dumbass-Who-Gets-Stuck-in-Walls would be on his next wanted poster.

Something touched the top of his arse just below the waistline of his trousers. Zoro froze. Of course, with him bent over like this pulling the fabric tight... _Shit_.

What was likely a finger trailed it's way between his asscheeks and traced a slow circle around the edge of the plug. Shitfuck. Zoro licked his lips, doing little good with such a dry tongue.

"Hey buddy, little help here?" he called.

The finger paused but did not withdraw. After a moment it pushed very softly on the plug.

Zoro couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. The way the plug rubbed just shy of his prostate made him dizzy with need. Then his eyes widened as he realised what sort of invitation that kind of noise presented.

"Wait! I— FUCK!"

Without warning his trousers were dragged down to his knees, the unseen enemy hadn't bothered to unzip them so the fabric was agonisingly tight against his tender skin. Zoro but his lip as the stripes across his ass burned freshly. Ten goddamn whacks with that shitty cook's ruler, on a not-long-ago-spanked, plugged ass. Fuck. His cheeks quivered and spasmed, rocking the plug and displacing the liquid inside him. He couldn't help it, burning with shame as he felt some of the fluid leak out around the plug.

_“Fuck off, I ain't taking that shit, it's dirty!”_

_“Dirty? You were begging to swallow this a little while ago. Don’t tell me the great Roronoa Zoro has turned shy? Does my blushing princess think he's too good to be filled with his prince's seed, now?”_

_“N— No! Of course not! I just—! ...Shit!”_

There was more, Zoro remembered, a back-and-forth that he’d known he couldn't win. And eventually he'd lain on the bed, ass up sucking in everything in that goddamn bucket. Three spends apiece and they hadn't been small loads, mixed up inside him like a breeding bitch. So fucking hot his limp dick had tried to rise for a fourth time that had him sobbing into the pillow with need. Sanji had kissed and petted him through it of course, calling him his good, clever boy, saying all those squirmy warming words that felt _soo_ good, until he'd fallen asleep and woken up in a completely different part of the fucking island. He's almost disobeyed the note that told him to self-administer those ten swats, knowing that Sanji knew he wouldn't hold back a fraction of his strength to deliver them. The bastard.

And now he was burning with a heady dose of shame, pain, and apprehension, ass twitching in front of this stranger fucking begging for it.

The fingers drew softly over the welts, making Zoro hiss and twitch. He should say something: _"Hey, buddy, I know what this looks like but I'm not a cheap fucktoy toilet, yeah?"_ just didn't seem to cut it.

The fingers squeezed his right asscheek none too gently.

"H-hey, buddy! I know w-what this looks like b-but I'm not a cheap fucktoy t-toilet, y-yeah?!"

Great. That sounded real convincing, Roronoa.

The hand left him however, and Zoro sighed in relief.

"Thanks. So you think you could— HOLYFUCK!"

The plug was forcibly wrenched from Zoro's ass. Even though it had been on the small side it left behind a terrible burning behind, not soothed in the slightest by the mix of cum that began to slowly leak from his loosened ass.

Immediately Zoro felt strong hands grip under his thighs and tilt him up as far as his current position allowed, keeping the fluid inside. His boots were pulled free and his trousers followed. Zoro tried to hit out with his free hand but it was grabbed and held tightly away from his body.

Zoro's stomach plummeted. No way that one person could manage all that on their own. He pressed his eyes tightly closed and concentrated. How many could he sense? Six? No... seven.

Another hand fondled his asscheek painfully as his legs were dragged apart, bent at the knees. He was still tilted at such an angle that his ass was his highest point, trapping his and Sanji's semen inside, the thought making his burn with shame and desire. What had leaked out down his perineum and balls was swept up by a smooth hand, and moments later there was a recognisable slick, sucking sound of someone preparing themselves.

"O-oi!" Zoro shouted, cringing at the high pitch of his voice. "Just what do you think you shitheads are doing?"

The digital clock read 08:07. Just where the fuck was Sanji??


	2. It knows what they need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a long page of smut. What a tragedy. I hope you can forgive me.

“Don’t you dare, you fuckers!” Zoro snarled, thrashing as much as his position allowed, which wasn’t much. He pounded on the wall with his left fist, trapped uselessly on the playroom side. It didn’t so much as dent the unyielding metal of the wall.

His attackers kept their silence but the grips on his right arm and his legs tightened briefly, telling him exactly how useless his protests were.

Zoro flinched when the tip of the first man’s penis breached his hole and then pushed in with as much care as when the plug had been pulled out. It was accompanied by a lewd sucking, squelching sound as the mix of semen in his ass oozed out around the cock, dripping obscenely down his cleft and thighs.  Zoro tried not to react as he felt himself being so roughly filled but couldn’t help the groan that was wrenched out of him when the man bottomed out, feeling his balls pressed against the welts on his ass. The man wasn’t as wide as Sanji but was almost as long, rubbing relentlessly back and forth against his over-sensitised prostate as he settled into a slow rhythm. The pace spoke volumes; they were going to be here a while.

Zoro chocked when someone gripped his dick, slick with what was probably some more of the come, pumping in the same steady rhythm as the dick in his ass. He tried to resist the sensation but quickly realised he was fighting a losing battle against his own body, which treacherously began to respond to the treatment. He bit down hard on his lip, fists clenched.

He felt the grip on one of his hips leave, probably the hands on the man inside him. A flash of premonition gave Zoro seconds to prepare before the hand came down harshly against his right asscheek. The stripes of the ruler reignighted, the skin around it still sensitive from his thrashing the previous day. He tensed, his hole clenching reflexively around the dick, air rushing from his lungs as he bellowed in pain. Another few thrusts and the move was agonisingly repeated on Zoro’s other cheek.

The pace hadn’t changed but the thrusts were becoming more forceful. The man’s hips pounded relentlessly into the welts, spikes of pain flashing through Zoro every time his hand connected with his ass. His own dick was hard now, twitching at each stroke from the phantom hand, but he refused to give in to the pleasant sensation, to give these bastards the satisfaction of knowing how fucking turned on he was.

With one final thrust his attacker pushed in further than before, grinding his balls crushingly against Zoro’s ass as he came. Zoro could feel the dick spasming, and the thick fullness as more come was added to the mess inside his guts. His legs trembled and his balls twitched but he steadfastly ignored how good it made him feel.

Not long after his climax the man slowly withdrew, ending it with a sucking pop as his dick left Zoro’s ass. He was tilted up once more, keeping the sperm inside, slick and ready for the next one. His heart clenched at the thought, trying and failing not to feel so aroused at how thoroughly he was going to be used.

He sensed the bodies moving behind him and had time to take a steadying breath before the next cock penetrated his ring of muscle. This one was comparatively smaller than the last but not by much. Still, Zoro wasn’t complaining, his ass ached already from the plug’s rough removal and the last guy’s not so gentle treatment.

“Bring it, you piece of shit!” he snarled. “Enjoy it while you can. When I get out of here you’re all fucking dead!”

They didn’t respond, and by this point Zoro hadn’t really expected them to. He could take a half-dozen dicks easy, it was just another training exercise. No big deal. This guy didn’t even seem to be trying.

After a few measuring thrusts from the second man, Zoro felt the angle change. Hands pressed onto his lower back and then he felt thighs pressing into his hips, squeezing to hold their body steady as the bastard mounted him like a fucking dog. From here every thrust of his dick jabbed directly onto Zoro’s prostate and, despite fighting the urge, his body twitched and shuddered at the near-overwhelming sensation. Another hand came to steady him at the thigh, just below the second man’s ass but then a new sensation had him bucking and trying once more to kick. This new person had fucking thrust his goddamn finger right in Zoro’s ass alongside the second man’s dick. Sure, it was only now just as wide as what he was used to taking from the ero-cook, but the intrusion was unwanted just the same.

The finger and dick moved in tandem, each relentlessly prodding at Zoro’s prostate. It didn’t take long for his dick to start weeping pre-come, slicking the hand that still pumped him, pausing occasionally only to fondle his balls.

Another finger thrust in and Zoro shouted, slamming his fist against the wall over and over as he kicked and twisted to be free of the horribly wonderful feeling. At the third he simply gaped, each thrust pushing out a meaningless “ _ughn ughn ughn_ ” from him that seemed to come from the very pit of his stomach. His balls were upsettingly tight and his dick felt like it was made of heated steel, painfully rigid and desperate for release. He was close. _So fucking close_.

Suddenly the fingers withdrew, leaving him empty. Zoro tried not to snarl his disappointment or thrust his ass back as if seeking to reclaim the digits. He failed on both counts. The feeling of that dick inside him, still thrusting was just so unsatisfying in comparison.

He felt something touch his entrance, stomach clenching with excitement and a hint of renewed fear. It felt different to the fingers, larger, familiar. Almost like a...

“Oh no you fucking don’t!” Zoro thrashed wildly, causing the man on top of him to wobble and nearly topple off. Hands appeared to steady him, pressing firmly on Zoro’s body and gripping tight. But the dick withdrew from it’s position at his entrance and he grinned in victory.

Hands held his ankles tightly, forcing his feet upward so that the soles were uppermost. Zoro was totally immobilised in this position but didn’t care. There weren’t enough of them to force that kind of kinky-ass shit on him and restrain him enough to make it possible.

Checkmate fuckers.

Through the wall Zoro picked up a strange swishing noise, but had little time to ponder on it before a stripe of fire erupted across the sole of his right foot, right on the sensitive arch. He squealed at that; nothing he’d ever experienced was anything like that agony. Not spanking, or strapping, or even the cane on his bare ass and thighs. This felt like a switch, as thin as a wire but hard and flexible enough to leave significant burn along its whole length. Another swish and the same pain striped along his left sole, then back to the right, again and again. Zoro was bucking, wild, screaming so hard his voice started to give out. He couldn’t get away. Tears of pain and helplessness beaded at the corners of his eyes but he dug the nails into the palm of his hands hard enough to keep from crying. It took about a dozen stripes for him to understand and by that point he was ready to do what his silent captors wanted.

“Okay! Okay! I get it!” he bellowed. “Fucking do what you want with me, just stop!”

The switch paused its assault, and Zoro relaxed, letting go of his shakily held breath.

The next blow, a flat-palmed swipe that encompassed his entire lower buttocks and his perineum, had him seeing stars.

“Please!” Zoro added hastily, trying not to hear how desperately he was begging with these shitheads.

He waited, breath hitched and heart pounding, his feet and ass throbbing so hard he was sure they were gushing blood. Then a familiar sensation began, one he’d not noticed had stopped during his torture. The second man was thrusting again, lazy, shallow strokes that came close but just missed his prostate.

Zoro could have cried then for the raw relief and great need that exploded inside him. “Please,” he heard himself repeat. “Please, please, please.”

When the third man’s dick traced its tip about his hole Zoro didn’t even flinch, in fact he relaxed a little, shuddering as his ring was slowly, insistently invaded. He gulped a few quick breaths, the stretch incredible; sickening but wildly hot. When the head finally made it in and the rest began to follow he let out a moan that stretched on and on until, incredibly, he could feel the man’s hips touch his ass.

He felt full. As full as with yesterday’s enema but in a much more... _solid_ way. _Fuck_.

Then they began to move and he lost his mind.

There was no build up, just friction; hard and unrelenting. The stretch was too much, just shy of being overwhelmingly painful, the slick of the come not quite enough to prevent the burn that was building. His prostate was being mercilessly assaulted, his dick weeping precome and his balls contracting painfully with each thrust. Tears fogged Zoro’s vision and he was deafened by the noises coming from his own body. The thick squelch of the dicks and semen in his ass, the thumping of his knees as they were thrust against the wall, the breathy, uncontrolled groaning that was forced out of him to the rhythm of those two stranger’s dicks, thrusting in tandem. It was too much, too fucking much.

Through the fog of tears that refused to fall, Zoro could see across the playroom to the chalkboard. Written upon it still in his terrible cursive was the safeword, _Mugiwara_ , written ten times below one another. Zoro stared at the words for a long moment and then took a steadying breath, mouth opening to form the first syllable.

And staying open as his eyes caught something else in the shadows below the light of the clock. The glint of a shined shoe as the foot it belonged to shifted, resting casually on the opposite knee.

Like a picture puzzle that you only saw when you focused on the right spot, Zoro suddenly saw what had been there all along. Sitting. Silent. Watching.

“Sanji!” he gasped and came with such furious intensity that his vision narrowed to a single bright spot; the glint of triumph in his lover’s eye. He shuddered, moaning as he felt two twin spurts of release deep into his guts from those inside him, the mixture overflowing and dripping down his legs unchecked. He was full, so much more so than the enema yesterday, and dizzy with pure pleasure.

His lover in the chair rose and stalked towards him, all predatory smile and burning gaze. He bent smoothly at the waist until his face was level with Zoro’s and took his drool-slicked chin in his hand, tilting his head up for a long, lingering kiss. There was a restrained heat behind that kiss, blistering lust kept firmly in check behind a will of steel. But then, Sanji was used to dealing with the heat, Zoro’s fuzzy thoughts contemplated as he kissed his lover desperately, his one free hand coming to grasp tightly on to his shirt collar.

“ _Mon petit poutain_ ,” Sanji purred, pulling away. “Such a precious little slut. Did you enjoy those men? Did they satisfy you? Are you satisfied with any dick so long as it will fill your dirty little hole.”

Zoro groaned, scarlet with shame and need, lips chasing Sanji’s but unable to form words in the post-climactic glow.

“It seems I have to re-train you, _chéri salope_. You must learn that only my dick will ever be enough for you.”

Saying that, Sanji straightened and pressed a button on the wall just out of reach of where Zoro could comfortably stretch. _Of course there’d been a fucking button_ , snarled a part of Zoro, one that wasn’t currently in the fuck-it stages of post-orgasm bliss.

The hands that gripped him on the other side of the wall changed, twisting and moulding into more lithe shapes. The dicks withdrew from his ass and wrapped snakelike about his legs and torso as the window widened and he was thrust through the opening. He was twisted, until he lay on his back in the air, hanging over the playroom from thick coiled ropes of metal, still warm and soft like the human flesh they had mimicked until moments before. Zoro stared down the length of his body, past the come-spattered stomach and softened cock, to where Sanji stood between his legs. He gazed upon his lover’s face and gulped. They watched each other, neither moving.

In the silence, Zoro felt a shifting. He pressed his eyes shut in horror as a large glob of semen oozed from his asshole and trickled down his cleft. It gathered briefly and then fell. The noise it made when it hit the floor was loud in the quiet of the room.

After a long silence, Zoro peeked open his eyes. His cheeks flamed in horror as he realised that Sanji’s gaze had never left him, watching the changes to Zoro’s expression as he experienced the evidence of his shame leaking so obviously from his body.

Sanji’s mouth parted into a wide, menacing grin. “Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?”

Another cable – _fuck it, why lie? It was a fucking_ ** _tentacle_** – descended from the roof and snaked toward Zoro’s ass. When it was close enough to be tickling Zoro’s hole, Sanji grasped the end and guided it through. Zoro could feel it squirming inside him, going deeper than he’d ever felt before.

“Remember the bathroom on the Merry?” Sanji asked, a wicked glint in his eye.

Zoro could feel the blood draining from his cheeks.

_Oh shit._

A jet of water shot out of the tentacle’s end, swirling in his guts. Zoro howled, trying to buck away but the cords held him tightly in place. He could see the water churning in his belly under his muscles, and his eyes rolled back in his head at the mix of emotion and physical desire that roiled in him. He was powerless to stop the flow as the water gushed out of his ass, spurting obscenely around the tentacle, flushing him clean. The floor opened up into a grating, allowing the lewd mix of water and semen to pour away into the unknown depths of the island.

The wash kept up for several minutes until Zoro was exhausted, panting hard as he fought against the almost overwhelming stimulation in his ass. His prostate felt as raw as his throat.

As if reading his thoughts the tentacles advanced, a small one pushing past his lips before he had the sense to clamp his jaw. Moments later he was glad he didn’t. The tentacle slipped to the back of his mouth, just shy of where his gag reflex kicked in. It had a pleasant taste, reminiscent of sake, and as it moved slowly back and forth it oozed a sweet liquid that instantly began to soothe his shout-sore throat.

Meanwhile the tentacle in his ass had withdrawn and several smaller ones identical to the one in his mouth slithered up. They pushed almost hesitantly inside him at equal points, the same liquid easing the burn but not numbing the sensation as they wriggled inside him. He was barely aware that he was hard again until he felt his balls tighten and his thigh muscles contract, teetering on the brink of orgasm. Another tentacle wrapped around his cock, gripping tightly and pumping at a demanding pace. It took only three strokes to push him over the edge.

“Better?” Sanji asked, long minutes later.

Zoro cracked open his eyes and stared at his lover blankly. The tentacles were still inside him, thrusting lazily. His throat and ass felt wonderful, no pain but plenty of ticking pleasure. He nodded feebly.

“Good.”

Zoro was flipped over once more, the tentacles hitching him up into the same undignified position that he’d been in inside the wall. His hands were snatched and pinned to his sides with one thick coil running around his waistline, the whole thing supported from above as if he were in the world’s most elaborate sex swing.

Sanji’s cock probed his entrance and Zoro shuddered, waiting for it to replace those tentacles that still writhed languidly inside him.

A mechanical click and whirr had him scanning about for some added level of torture and he watched as walls rose up around them, each one completely mirrored. He and Sanji were reflected again and again at every possible angle, the shifting tentacles spinning about them in a mesmerising kalidoscopic pattern.

He saw the tentacles in his ass parting before he felt it; a delicious stretching ache that should have burned more than it did as his hole was opened wide. He groaned at the sight, watching as some of the cooling balm trickled out and down his crack. It felt slick, definitely doubling as a lubricant of some kind. From this new angle he could see the redness of his arse, the stripes on the cheeks livid. He could see his feet too, raw but not bleeding, and all of a sudden their sting returned, making him twitch and hiss. His toes curled, stretching the skin on the soles and he chocked, bucking, setting the tentacles inside him coiling unbearably. The coil in his mouth retreated, leaving him panting, open-mouthed and drooling.

Zoro watched Sanji carefully loosen his tie and roll up his shirtsleeves, completely unhurried. The cook watched him with entertainment dancing on the edge of his curled lip, his eyebrow doing that delightful bounce of when he was truly riled. When he was done his hands went to his jeans, doing no more than unzipping and pulling out his hard cock and swollen balls. He pumped at it lazily, eyes fixed on Zoro’s hole.

Zoro could no longer take the suspense.

“S... sir...” he gasped, “Please...”

“Please, what, boy?” Sanji said, leaning down and pinching the soft, tenderised skin of Zoro’s thigh whilst his other hand still casually stroked his own dick.

“AAAH! Please! Fuck me, sir!”

“Me? Surely anyone’s dick is good enough for a whore?”

“No! Only you!” Zoro begged desperately, trying to twist in the cables to face his lover. After a moment’s struggle he made do with gazing imploringly though the mirror. “Please, Sir, I want to forget the others. I can only be satisfied with your cock!”

Sanji’s hand shot out and Zoro flinched, expecting a blow, but instead the man stroked delicate fingertips along the uppermost welt.

“Begging so nicely for me, _Mon amour_ ,” he soothed. “And you obeyed me so well.” He softly prodded a second welt and grinned as Zoro bucked and meweled. “I believe you have earned your reward.”

“Oh yes,” Zoro nearly sobbed, “please, Sir, please fuck me!”

The tentacles withdrew instantly, leaving Zoro open and sloppy. But instead of thrusting in at once, Sanji waited as those same tentacles wrapped in a spiral about his hard dick, at least doubling, if not tripling the diameter. Then he stepped forwards, pressing into Zoro’s ass with a slow, deliberate push, ignoring his lover’s cries.

The stretch was incredible, the feeling unrelenting as Sanji continued forward. Zoro’s hands clenched and unclenched as he groaned through the intrusion, and then felt his lover take his hands, interlacing their fingers as Sanji pushed further and further in. He felt like he was being split in half, the pressure on his organs intense as the giant cock displaced them. Taking the whole thing was impossible. He’d die. _He was definitely going to die_ , he thought and then relayed as much to Sanji as his panic grew.

“You’re not going to die, silly boy.”

“I am!” Zoro insisted, his hands that desperately clasped his lovers’ damp with sweat. “You’re splitting me open, I’m definitely going to die!”

Sanji huffed an affectionate chuckle. He clasped Zoro’s hands tighter, as if to gain better purchase and then slammed the remaining inches home.

Zoro squealed, feeling like he’d been skewered. The rough fabric of Sanji’s jeans scraped harshly against his tender ass, reigniting the burning lines and sending him bucking away. This only intensified the feeling of the tentacles around Sanji’s cock, which were gently spiralling, rubbing in undulating waves against his prostate. He gasped for breath, drooling uncontrollably and twitching at each new sensation.

Sanji pulled out slowly, nearly his whole length, and then thrust in hard, crushing himself against his lover. The momentum swung Zoro forward on the tentacles, pulling him off once more, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He could do nothing but lay there and accept Sanji’s cock, bouncing on it like a cheap puppet whose strings were tangled and useless, being thoroughly, savagely used. The cook was not being gentle; pounding into him with such rapidity that he was certain he was being split in half. Each thrust felt like a fresh spank to his tormented ass, the pain and pleasure mingling into one. He came, cock dry and flaccid, the orgasm torn out of him even as Sanji kept up his assault. Zoro’s ass clenched tightly around his lover’s cock and Sanji groaned. The tentacles must have been squeezed against him by the pressure. Zoro heard him groaning something under his breath: a word repeated over and over. His name. Sanji was saying his name. Louder with each thrust until he was shouting it, his strong thighs shaking as he rammed his cock home one final time and fell full-length across his back.

When Sanji came the tentacles around him did so too. Zoro could feel the pressure as the liquid spurted hotly against his raw insides. It swirled inside him, plugged by his lover’s cock; filling and stretching his belly until it sagged, fat and swollen between his hitched thighs. Blissed-out and panting, all he could do was moan at the devastating complexity of his emotions, fat as a brood-mare, filled by his stud’s seed.

He cried out when Sanji began to withdraw, desperate yet unwilling to lose the sensation. With a final, obscene, pop, Sanji’s dick was free, followed after by a gushing of liquid that had Zoro trembling and twitching on the brink of orgasm once more.

He heard his lover murmur a curse and squinted his eyes open. Sanji stood behind him still, staring at his exposed hole in naked lust. Almost reverently he brought one hand up and ran a finger around the flushed and loose muscle ring, then again inside up to the knuckle. Without effort he put in all four fingers.

Zoro could only gape, gasping open-mouthed and drooling uncontrollably as Sanji’s eyes took on a dangerous glint. He tucked his thumb into his palm and pushed the whole hand in, barely any force required until he got to the widest part. With a bit of gentle wriggling, this too slipped inside, Zoro’s ass clenching around Sanji’s wrist possessively. The cook had his _entire fucking hand_ inside him. If Zoro didn’t know whether to be repulsed or blindingly aroused, his dick sure did.

“Fuuuuuck,” he heard his lover groan and felt the fingers flex inside of him. Sanji made a fist, slowly rotating the hand whilst pushing deeper. His knuckles grazed Zoro’s prostate and he yelped, his ass contracting spasmodically, making Sanji moan in response. He pumped lazily for several minutes, wriggling his fingers occasionally and watching Zoro’s responses. Another dry orgasm fluttered in Zoro’s belly, close but not quite enough. He was too exhausted for more, panting heavily, sweat pouring off him.

Finally, when he was close to going beyond what was bearable, Zoro felt the hand slowly withdraw, the fingers trailing down his cleft and giving his aching balls an affectionate squeeze as they passed

As he clung to the knife edge of bliss Zoro knew distantly that he was being carried somewhere, then felt the softness of bed linen on his back, pillows beneath his hips to keep his raw ass from touching the fabric. The room darkened, little pinpoints of light upon the ceiling giving off a glow like distant stars.

Sanji’s hands replaced the tentacles on his body, caressing and smoothing rubbed skin and bruises. He’d got salve, smoothing it gently along Zoro’s welts, the softest concentric circles on his ass accompanied by little butterfly kisses along the ridge of his pelvis. He took one of Zoro’s legs in his arms, raising it to kiss the underside of his foot where the switch’s marks still ached; whispering love and affection that blew cool breath on the wounds.

Zoro shuddered, his chest contracting painfully at the treatment. It was too precious, too sweet, and far more than he deserved. He cried out in delightful agony as Sanji rubbed yet more salve onto the soles of his feet, the sensation perfect. Too perfect.

When Sanji was done with his feet, he laid a trail of tender kisses up Zoro’s legs, along his inner thighs. He skirted around Zoro’s groin, trailing up to his navel and then his nipples, lingering on his collarbone as his hand massaged gently into his hair. The other traced the line of his muscles back down his chast; barely touching, feather-light, bringing goosebumps up on Zoro’s quivering flesh. His cock was aching hard, his pleasure coming in pulsating waves. _Perfect. Too perfect. He didn’t deserve this. So good._

“My beautiful boy,” Sanji murmured. He ran his tongue along the shell of his ear and then huffed a sigh that cooled the saliva, tingling against Zoro’s skin. “ _Mon amour_ , my dearest, precious—”

Zoro gasped, tears beading on his lashes. _Too much. Too much_. He panted, struggling suddenly to breathe, trembling uncontrollably.

“Mu- mugi...”

Before the word was even half-way finished, Sanji’s hands had left him. The lights brightened in the room, making Zoro wince and flinch inward on himself. No sooner than they’d left, Sanji’s hands returned, wrapping firmly around him and pulling him close, onto his side and into the comfort of Sanji’s chest, holding so tightly that he could barely draw breath. Zoro brought his hands up, clutching his lover’s shirt and trembling, flushing with shame as a tear escaped the prison of his lashes. Several more followed in the long minutes of silence that followed, until his body had quietened and the panic in his mind had settled. All the while Sanji simply held him, breathing gently and rhythmically, a soft, calm smile on his lips and his eyes closed.

Zoro drew in a shuddering breath and then let it out slowly. “Sorry,” he gasped. “I’m sorry, I—”

A huff of fond laugher cut him off, reverberating through his lover’s chest. “My dearest,” Sanji said, and Zoro looked up into eyes that carried only affection and sympathy. “You still struggle to think yourself worthy, hmm?” he said, the words a statement not a question as he stroked his long fingers through Zoro’s hair.

Zoro ducked his head as Sanji kissed his temple.

“Are you—” he began to ask but was cut off once more, this time by a gentle finger pressed to his lips.

“I’m never angry with you for using your safeword, love. We do this at your pace, no one else’s.”

“But I ruined—”

“You didn’t ruin anything, idiot. It was perfect, all of it.” Sanji pulled away and gave his lover a fond, yet wicked smile. “But I think we’re not quite finished... You want me to take care of that?”

Zoro looked down at his cock, still achingly hard despite his panic, and the desire within him resurfaced like a dam had burst. “Y-yes,” he stammered. “Oh please, sir, let me be good for you.”

“You’ve been good enough, beautiful boy,” Sanji said with a smirk.

He did not release Zoro from his embrace, holding him close against his chest as he slid a hand down between them. Zoro could feel Sanji’s heart beating beneath the hands still pressed to his chest, a slow, steady pulse that demanded to be followed. He breathed deeply, letting his heart match the beat, groaning and burying his face into the crook of Sanji’s neck as his lover took him in hand. The pace was slow, a languid burn that had him teetering on the edge within moments. He rutted against Sanji, thrusting with determination and need, and when he came it was with a wild, broken cry. The orgasm lasted longer than that shout, dragging him down into bliss. When he woke from his stupour, it was to find his teeth clamped firmly on Sanji’s collarbone. He quickly drew away, watching in horror as a bright bead of blood welled from the wound.

“Shit—!”

“Don’t apologise,” Sanji said. His face was flushed bright red, pupils wide and glassy. He gave a rueful smile and flickered his gaze down between them. “I didn’t mind at all.”

Zoro stared at the mess between them and then let out a sharp, almost hysterical laugh. He dropped his head back down and licked at the mark, kissing the bruise that already blossomed there. Sanji rocked into the kiss and then continued, pushing them both over until they lay upon the bed, Zoro sprawled half on top of his lover.

They lay there a long while, both following the sounds of their breath and the slowing beat of their hearts.

Zoro blinked himself from the half-stupor, realising that he’d been dozing for some time.

“We should clean up,” he said half-heartedly.

Sanji grinned and kissed his hair. “There’s no rush.”

 ”No? I’m going to be shitting all week thanks to you.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. What do you think that gel was for earlier? Your pretty little bottom will be healed up by morning.”

Zoro considered this, trying to look inward at his own body. True, he already didn’t feel quite as... stretched as before. The island sure had everything they needed; it was getting harder and harder to leave.

“You leave my “pretty bottom” out of this,” he settled on, the snarl not nearly as intimidating as he’d been trying for. Sleep sure did sound inviting right about now...

Sanji didn’t reply with words, already in a cosy half-sleep state. Still, he was awake enough to easily flip his lover, spooning into him as he wrapped his arms about the man’s torso. Zoro’s ass was pressed against his groin and thighs, the stripes from earlier providing a warmth that was both comforting and softly arousing. He nuzzled into the swordsman’s neck with a contented sigh and soon they were both asleep.

The lights dimmed. A mechanical hand whirred to life and carefully dragged a bedcover over the sleeping pair. Breakfast would be served when they awoke, and a hot bath made ready to ease their aching bodies, along with anything else the pair might wish for.

A few days more and they would never want to leave.

This was the island of desires, after all, and the island itself was no exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More inspiration from "Over Grip" by Black Monkey Pro. Ban this sick filth.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I totally didn't rip off part of this scenario from a particularly filthy Gintama doujinshi by Paraiso/Harada and you definitely don't want to check out the title "Kabe" by that author... ;)


End file.
